


Surprise Date

by geeraymes



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Killjoys Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeraymes/pseuds/geeraymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party Poison takes Jet Star on a surprise date and spoils the hell outta that star man, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Party RPer @pcisonvein !!! Hope this makes up for all the angst.

The heat tears through the desert's mid-morning, scorching anything that falls underneath the heavy rays of sunlight that beat down onto the worn sand. Jet Star yawns as he exits his room, rubbing the exhaustion from his bleary eyes. He looks to see Party Poison grinning at him, as if he was waiting for the other. Jet raises a brow. He looks around, and doesn't see Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, or The Girl anywhere. He opens his mouth to ask, but Party cuts him off.

" Went to hang out with Show Pony and Dr. D. They'll be back tonight. "

Jet's impressed. He walks over to the bar and grabs a dirty mug, filling it with even dirtier water. Jet Star drinks without a grimace(He's so used to the taste of dust in his drinks), and looks back to Party, who's still grinning. Jet chuckles.

" You got a job for us, then? "

Party gives a dramatic groan to Jet's purposeful ignorance. He sits down on top of the bar next to Jet Star, and leans his head over to face directly in front of Jet. Party raises his eyebrows up and down. Jet laughs again.

" It meeeans we've got the day to ourselves, and I am taking you on a date, Jet Star. "

Party pokes at Jet's chest for emphasis. Jet Star drinks his water, only in an attempt to hide his flushed face. Party knows it's there, they both do. But he still tries. Jet nods, though, and smiles at Party.

" Mmkay. Y' gonna take me out somewhere swanky? "

They both stand up and grab their jackets off the coat rack in the corner of the room. Jet Star slips his aviators on. Party Poison ties his favorite bandana around his neck. Jet thinks it looks like something a grandma would wear, but as long as Party likes it. They both make their way to the car, and they both dash to the driver's seat.

" I'm surprising you, Jet! I gotta drive! "

" You suck at drivin', Party. Jus' tell me the directions while we go. "

" No! "

Party squirms and wiggles past Jet and shoves himself into the thin space of the open car door. He pulls the seat belt over his chest and clicks in to the driver's seat. Party slams the lock down on the driver's seat and sticks his tongue out at Jet Star, flipping off two middle fingers.

Jet Star heaves a heavy sigh and defeatedly walks over to the passenger's seat of the Trans AM. He gives a look to Party for a moment, before looking forward. He's not mad, if anything, he's entertained. They drive out of the Diner, and Party pushes a CD into the old player. Surprise washes over Jet Star's face when he hears twangy old guitars and deep country voices sing. He looks to Party. Party's smirking.

" Show Pony found it. I paid ten carbons for it. Cash's greatest hits. "

He's proud of himself, and Jet knows it. Jet quietly takes Party's hand into his, resting them between the two seats. They drive for a long time, passing the nothingness of the desert. Little desert flowers blossom and wither along the side of the road. Jet rolls down his window and grabs at the top of the roof as they go along. Words aren't needed between the two. Their presence is all they need to feel at peace, to feel home. 

Party examines the horizon as they pass the border into Zone Six, squinting. He looks into his rear view mirror, and sees nothing but dust. Jet squeezes his hand, and he smiles. In the distance, sits a small shack that has to be smaller Dr. D's radio shack by far. Party pulls in to a stop next to it, and rushes around the car to open the door for Jet.

" Party, if this is where you keep all your skinny jeans, I'm gonna scream. "

" Fuck off, you know I only have one pair. "

" Yeah, I do... "

Party lets the innuendo slide, and he ushers Jet into the small shack. Inside are cases of soda, unopened bags of chips, boxes of candy, a small television with small VHS tapes, and a record player with a box of vinyls. But Party isn't looking at any of that. He's watching Jet for his reaction.

Jet Star looks at it all, soaking it in. It's probably the most junk food he's seen his life. Some of the boxes look dustier than others, which only means that Party's been saving this up for weeks, at least. He swallows, and smiles over at Party, taking his sunglasses off. Jet pulls Party into a tight hug, lifting him up. 

Jet Star kisses Party Poison deeply, grinning as he feels Party's fingers running through his hair. He pulls back and grins up at Party, pure adoration glistening in his eyes.

" Party Poison, you're too good for me. "

" Except at driving, apparently. " 

" Shhh, I didn't mean it. "

He kisses Party again, lost in the other's embrace. Jet guides them to a too-old couch, and sits himself down, with Party in his lap. They keep kissing and smiling and laughing. A feeling of bliss surrounds them. No matter what, they have each other, through it all. And the others are with them too. But moments like these, private and intimate days with each other, always remind Jet Star of just how much he's in love with Party. How miraculous it came to be that he fell head over heels for his best friend, and how lucky he is that his best friend is just as infatuated with him in return.

Party pulls back, dreamily smiling at Jet and giving a soft chuckle. He brushes away Jet's hair from his face, and presses a kiss onto Jet's forehead. Party would probably be dead without Jet Star. Either from impulses with no one to control, or combat, or the stress of surviving in the Zones in general. Jet keeps Party grounded, and reminds him to slow down once in a while. For that, Party is eternally grateful. He smiles down at Jet, and glances over at the TV.

" Whaddaya wanna watch? "

Jet Star thinks for a minute, looking over to the pile of the labeled tapes. His eyes light up, and he looks back to Party. " How in the hell didja find Riders of Destiny?! "

Party gives Jet a wink as he walks over and pushes the tape into the TV. He grabs two bottles of root beer and hands one to Jet, sitting down next to Jet. He leans against Jet's shoulder, and Jet pulls Party in close. Party doesn't give a reply; He doesn't need to.


End file.
